


After Nick's Flight

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda danced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Nick's Flight

Tonight Amanda went clubbing. Grieving, in her own way.

She scored some pills from a pierced boy near the speakers.

Then she danced, a wisp of black silk drifting from acid-washed denim to black leather. The flashing lights glinted off her platinum hair and fell into her pupils, blown alien-wide. Her hips ground out a seductive rhythm, strangely innocent of pounding dance beats and faceless partners. She left traces of lipstick on their skin, a bright smile contradicting her tears.

Amanda hasn't tried to shake me since Nick left. She won't be going home alone. I'll be Watching over her.


End file.
